Mi gallardo caballero
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Palabras pensadas pero no dichas por una diosa. [SaorixSaga]
Es una continuación de un trabajo de mi autoria "mi Bella Saori" además de una segunda parte de una serie de tres oneshot escritas por mi, ya la tercera parte esta en proceso de desarrollo, pero bueno, para no interrumpir más, aquí los dejo, espero que les guste.

* * *

 _Espero que estas palabras nunca sean vistas por alguien más, porque… porque no son dignas de una diosa escribir algo así y más cuando se tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros el velar y cuidar a aquellas pequeñas criaturas que nombramos humanidad. Nosotros los dioses que los creamos en nuestro momento de vanidad, glorificando así nuestro estatus de deidad inmortal._

 _Tal vez todo esto suene sencillo sin embargo ¿cómo una diosa puede ser digna de tal tarea cuando experimenta el trago dulce de la humanidad? Ese toque que muchos inmortales no se atreven a experimentar y que por desgracia al no tener conocimiento de ellos se puede llegar a confundir fácilmente por superioridad hacia aquellos criaturas inferiores, carentes del conocimiento de la eternidad, siendo víctimas de nuestra vanidad, exigiendo más de la que ellas pueden dar, siendo luego castigadas de forma cruel por nuestro carente sentido de la empatía, esto fue lo que hizo que viera mucho más de la tan querida humanidad, ver cada día como ibas creciendo siendo impulsabas por aquel veneno que llamas esperanza de la cual yo acogí gustosamente al momento que decidí caminar entre las personas siendo la primera en estar entre los humanos como una igual de ellos ; pero bueno eso no es el tema del cual no quiero que se sepa, después de todo ya no es ningún secreto ni para mis iguales como para la humanidad, bueno para alguna mínima parte de la humanidad, el amor que les fui tomando con el paso del tiempo, en cada una de mis vidas ser la observadora del todos esos dichosos hombre y mujeres que he tenido la oportunidad de estar en contacto, compartiendo así sus experiencias y vivencias por cada uno de los siglos que ha bajado a esta hermosa tierra y tomar el papel de diosa guardiana de la madre de todos los dioses, sin embargo todo esto puede sonar hermoso, pero es una gran carga para mí, siendo consiente de cada una de las vidas como también de todo el dolor y sacrificio que se han visto cuando los dioses, mi sangre, egoístas desean hacerse de esta maravillosa tierra, no tengo más que agradecer el valor que cada uno de ustedes, mis compañeros y protectores han hecho para esta pesada tarea y ahora en esta vida nuevamente estoy agradecida por todo el sacrificio que han hecho para que todo vuelva en paz, sin embargo ahora es mi corazón el que está en pena porque una diosa que hace muchos años fue desterrada de sus tierra regresa, pero con qué precio…Una guerra en su interior que termino con valiosas bajas y vidas que fueron desperdiciadas por la ambición al poder, la supremacía y el deseo de sentirse como lo son mis consanguíneos ; las estrellas lloran por la pérdida de sus tan valiosos guardianes, pero ello no fue un golpe tan duro como el que sentí cuando vi el causante de todo, ese hombre de gran fortaleza y poder de destrozas las estrellas en sus manos, que no solo ha sacrificado su condición de caballero sino su propia vida, demostrando no solo el peso que uno puede llevar en su alma, sino aun en las condiciones más extremas se puede llegar al perdón y arrepentimiento._

 _No tengo palabras por expresar más que mi desconcierto con él, pues a pesar de ser uno de los pilares de los acontecimientos que tuvo el santuario y de infinitas vidas sacrificadas, nunca dejó de lado el deber de caballero a pesar del mal que lo estuvo consumiendo por muchos años y la lucha que día a día era sujeto, solo fueron pocas oportunidades que tuve para hablar con el hombre que sufría en detrás de aquella mascara de indiferencia y soberbia, existía un hombre frágil que trataba de hacer lo mejor posible en el labor de caballero y patriarca, a pesar de la sangre bañada entre sus dedos, observar por un instante esos ojos donde ocultaba un gran espíritu de fortaleza y bondad hizo que algo en mi despertara, aquellos ojos verdes siempre melancólicos por lo que el futuro y el destino le tenía deparado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese teatro donde ambos éramos los protagonistas diera final a su acto llevándose la vida a alguno de los dos. Confieso que por un instante dude, eso es un punto negativo cuando tienes sentimientos humanos pero en ese momento del clímax de nuestra presentación no solo pude sentir el dolor y la angustia que poseía, sino el profundo amor que solo tu podía ser participe y profesar no solo al santuario, a sus compañeros sino a la diosa que juraste proteger con tu propia vida._

 _Y tal vez todo esto hubiera terminado así si no fuera porque el destino es muy caprichoso fueron contadas las veces que tuvimos la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras, no físicamente sino espiritualmente, tu y yo fuimos señalados como títeres para el entretenimiento de Eros y Afrodita, al menos para mí que fueron incontables noches que mi mente y juicio se veían en una constante lucha de la moral y el corazón, estar en una constante lucha donde la mente termina sucumbiendo dejándose envolver con el calor corporal que solo los amantes pueden producir para luego despertar su descubrir la cruel verdad y sentirme humillada por tener esos pensamientos hacia alguien que mucho daño a hecho, pero esto es lo que siente este caprichoso corazón hacia alguien como lo fue ese poderoso hombre. Pues ahora no solo la humanidad habita ahí, sino ese hombre de bellos ojos verdes y esa cabellera azul que cautivo este corazón de diosa y que sea con todo su ser, ser correspondido como una mujer._

 _Por favor Saga de Géminis, perdóname por ser tú la persona que cautivo este corazón de diosa, tener el deseo que hablar libremente como me gustaría, pero las cadenas que me atan a la tierra como el juramento en las sombrías aguas de Estigia harían imposible que algo entre nosotros sea posible, es por ello que me obligare a olvidarte, evitar que tu sufras más de lo que has hecho, no solo siendo considerado un traídos en todo el santuario, sino el peor humano que pudo haber tocados estas tierras santas, bendecidas por nosotros los dioses y que no cualquier humano tenía la oportunidad de y ser contigo una tiránica si sigo teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, porque son consiente de si nuestros espíritus se volvieran a encontrar, sucumbiría ante ti a la espera de a que algo más suceda entre nosotros, por favor Saga déjame ser ahora yo la que pelee por nuestra amada humanidad, es ahora que tu descanse y yo comience se lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por todo el dolor que pude ser causante, saga esto es mi ofrenda hacia ti de lo que siento por ti y espero que tú puedas descansar finalmente. Con todo este impido corazón de diosa._

 _Saori. Encarnación de la diosa Athena._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier duda, critica( siempre de la forma respetuosa) o comentario son bienvenidos. Luego nos leemos.


End file.
